


Imagine

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, phonesex au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Kyungsoo is a phone sex operator, who gets a call from a provocative customer.





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write.  
> Crossposted from my AFF. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1019820/

 

The roads are bare, faint flickers of the mercury vapor street lights illuminate the darkened sky. The scent of freshly brewed coffee whisks his nose, shrills of telephones blare throughout the four walls. Only three other people share his occupation at Seven Heaven, who are all busy conversing with customers.

Kyungsoo sits at his square work cubicle, twirling in his brown soft leather office chair. He stops after spinning twice, landing in front of his desk. He hums, drumming his fingers daintily over the sleek oak table.

His line hasn’t rung for thirty minutes now, and waiting for a client to call and talk about sex is quite boring to the operator. He tamely rests at his workspace, fidgeting with his fingers to keep himself occupied.

Leisurely, Kyungsoo leans back in his seat, rocking it back and forth. Measuring distance fails him as he leans too far, he hastily crouches forward to stop himself from falling completely. Fumbling with his chair, he swipes his eyes around the small agency for any witnesses.

To his dismay, Sehun points at him, quietly laughing while holding his other hand over the tiny microphone. A middle finger is shot back at the bratty coworker, who only rolls his eyes and returns to his caller discussing the nature of orgies. Kyungsoo situates himself in his seat and adjusts his headset just before his phone began to ring. In a swift movement, he presses the 'talk' button, then clears his throat in preparation after waiting for so long.

A deep, seductive tone pours from his lips, “Reveal your desires and we’ll reach ecstasy together. D.O. speaking.”

 _“Hello! I’m Mr. Lee calling from Anker’s Sex Toys! Can I interest you in a bundle of our Silicone Male D-”_ He harshly taps the 'end' button.

Kyungsoo purses his lips in discontent. When a salesperson calls, they should be able to send them to voicemail. It’s quite tedious having to listen to the first fifteen seconds of their sales pitch. Why are they calling this late at night anyway? He’s convinced that they are in serious need of a forward button, he’ll suggest that option to management another day.

A few minutes after ending his call with Mr. Lee, his line rings again. He clears his throat once more, a raspy, low voice flows from his mouth, “Reveal your desires and we’ll reach ecstasy together. D.O. speaking.”

 _“Uhh, yea. Is this that sex hotline people are always talking about?”_ The woman inquires rather uncertainly. He grimaces at her question, but remains nice to the caller.

“Yes it is.” He frankly states, fiddling with a ballpoint pen between his fingers.  

_“I just wanted to call and see what it’s like. Umm...what are we supposed to do?”_

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in aggravation. She’s one of _those_ customers; the ones who call the hotline solely to claim that they have, with no true intention of satiating their sexual needs.

“We can do anything you want. Talk about sex, have phone sex, whatever you see fit.” The orator answers with a hint of irritation.

 _“I guess, I can talk about sex…But, I haven’t had any lately. And Mr. Wobbles, well, he’s out of batteries. I should have bought some batteries while at the supermarket. They were on sale for only three dollars. Can you believe that? Oh! Maybe I should buy a new dildo...I’ll name him Bob! I used to know a Bob, I liked him. He was always kind to me and helped out with my car. Well, until he died of brain cancer last year. Those poor kids, I don’t know how they survived that. Their mother is always drunk off her-”_ Click.

Kyungsoo shakes his head in disappointment, hanging up on a customer would certainly get his pay docked. But he’s not in the mood to listen to Mary Sue give her life story about some guy or potential vibrator named Bob.

He heaves a hopeless sigh and stands from his chair pacing to the small round coffee table settled by a white coated wall. He pours the heated liquid into a mug, which belongs to Baekhyun, but he doesn’t care.

The night is still young. He’ll be doing his job until the sun rises, and he’s in need of a boost at the moment. He chugs the black coffee, feeling it burn down his throat traveling to his chest. After having his fill, he sulkily treads back to his seat, whirling around to his desk.

The monotonous ticks of the clock steady his heart rate as he begins counting along with the seconds. He sits idly for ten solid minutes waiting for his next caller. The phone shrieks amongst the hushed murmurs, he quickly presses talk, adjusting his headset.

“Reveal your desires and we’ll reach ecstasy together. D.O. speaking.” He repeats coldly, not even making an effort to sound sexy.

 _“M-m--myy desireesss, huh? I eeerr don’t haveeee any.…whass sat?”_ The man slurs, his words elongated and hardly intelligible. Kyungsoo instantly knew that he was drunk. He hovers his finger over the end button, mumbling to himself, wanting desperately to hang up.

His annoyance level doubles when dealing with customers under the influence. Those type of people don’t know when to hang up the phone. He’s already ended one conversation, ceasing another would make him a deficient employee. Due to his previous rash decision, he’s now stuck on the phone with this drunkard.

“Sir, what can I do for you?” He questions, barely maintaining a stable and neutral tone.

 _“I wanss yuu to moan feerrr me…Imsjeerrkin off to yerr vooice.”_ A hiccup echoes from the receiver. Kyungsoo scrunches his face in distaste, but he has to do what the customer requests. Unwillingly, he dryly begins moaning into the mouth piece.

“Ahhh, ohh, hmm, there.” He deadpans, reclining in his chair, gawking at the ceiling.

He swings his seat left and right, not learning his lesson from earlier. A harsh smack to the back of his head forces him to lean forward abruptly, he twists his chair toward his aggressor. With an irritated expression, Baekhyun points to the coffee table, Kyungsoo shrugs, turning his attention back to his overly fake groans.

“Harder, ahhh, there, faster.” He grumbles, flipping through his cell phone, playing with various applications.

 _“Whhass yeer name?”_ The customer asks, not without hiccuping after every word.

“D.O. And you have five minutes left, sir.” He lies, attempting to get the man off the line.

The fact that he has to repeat his name makes him want to hang up this very second. He listens to his client garble on about sex for exactly five more minutes. At last, the man ends the dreadful call, much to Kyungsoo’s relief.

He places his hands on his face and whines loudly, tonight is definitely not his night. A crumpled ball of newspaper whacks the back of his noggin. Angrily, he snatches it from the floor and launches it at Tao across the room. But it falls short, floating to the ground directly in front of his coworker, Tao chuckles. The ballpoint pen comes shortly after, Tao dodges rather easily, laughing even louder.

“Hey Soo, everything will be alright man. You’ll get a great caller, just wait on it.” He reassures before returning to his customer.

Kyungsoo dramatically turns his chair with a snort ignoring his words of comfort. He slumps his jaw on his palm, his elbow resting on the desk. He stares blankly at the puppy calendar on a board that hung above the coffee table.

Sehun’s lewd moans are gradually turning him on, he wishes a client would make him feel the same. Baekhyun’s conversation took a turn for the worst, giving advice on how to apply makeup was an endless conversation, he pities the person listening. This is a sex hotline, he scoffs.

Once he decides to get another mug of coffee, the buzz of his phone halts his action, he exhales loudly. In a last ditch effort to be a decent employee, he presses talk, whispering flirtatiously into the transmitter, “Reveal your desires and we’ll reach ecstasy together. D.O. speaking.”

 _“Why don’t you reveal your desires. D.O.?”_ A rich, sensuous voice leaks from the client.

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes rapidly, his mouth ajar. The man’s voice is beyond captivating to the operator reminding him of his darkest fantasies, alluring, enticing and downright sinful. He gathers himself mentally before responding lasciviously.

“My desires are the same as yours, a journey to the sky. Allow me to take you there.” He smoothly replies.

 _“I will.”_   The man attests.

“What should I call you?” Kyungsoo fidgets with his fingers, his tongue poking his cheek.

 _“You can call me,”_ the man holds for a second, _“Kai.”_ he states confidently.

“Kai…What are you doing right now?”

 _“I’m lying down on my bed, of course.”_ A teasing tone hangs from the end of his answer.

“What are you wearing?” He inquires anxiously. Kyungsoo impatiently waits for the caller to answer his question, there’s something about Kai’s voice that sparks his interest.

 _“Boxers.”_ Kyungsoo nods understandably. At this time of night, who wouldn’t be in their bed wearing boxers? Now, it’s time for him to take things to a higher level.

“Can you do me a favor, Kai?” He reclines back in his seat again.

_“Anything.”_

“Slide those boxers off for me.” His eyelids descend, picturing the stranger’s boxers trickle down his muscular legs, falling limply to the crimson carpet of his fictional hotel room.

 _“Done.”_ Kai whispers.

“Now, I want you to grab a bottle of lube. Do you have lube, Kai?”

 _“Always.”_ Shifting and gentle creaks of the bed resound in Kyungsoo’s ear.

“I want you to grab your member and smear it on. Can you do that for me?”

 _“Already stroking. You have a very sexy voice.”_ He smiles at the compliment, nestling further in his chair.

“Now, stroke faster for me.” His eyes flutter, imagining the stranger’s fingers wrapping around a hard, pink shaft. The delicate fingers become rigid as they rhythmically glide up and down Kai’s cock. He hears faint, wet faps from the client.

 _“Tell me what you’d do to me.”_ Kai exhales, his airy breath tickling Kyungsoo’s ear, the fluctuations in his voice traveling straight to the operator's crotch.  

“If I was there?” He so desperately wishes to be there.

 _“You’re already here.”_  A smirk adorns Kyungsoo’s features. He knew this customer wouldn’t disappoint.

“I’m grabbing your cock in my hand, using my tongue to lick the tip, tasting your delicious precum.” Kyungsoo licks his plump lips, thinking about the tasty, pearly fluid oozing from the head of Kai’s cock. It tastes bittersweet, the texture thin and slimy.

 _“Ahh.”_ A husky moan sounds from Kai, his light faps crescendo into louder slaps.

“While staring into your eyes, I wrap my lips around your firm dick.” He bites his cheek unconsciously, dashes of black coffee mingle over his taste buds.

Kyungsoo dreams of dark brown orbs, lustfully gazing into his eyes. He gulps at their intensity. The warmness of Kai’s cock clogs his mouth, a vein protruding from the bottom of his shaft polishes his tongue.

_“Your eyes, they’re beautiful. Your lips…Mmm. How well can you use them?”_

He grins, then tenderly rolls his tongue. “Very well.”

 _“What do you do now?”_ Kai breathes into the transmitter.

“I’m bobbing my head fiercely, circling my tongue over your cock, soaking it with my saliva.” Kyungsoo bites his lip, his pants become tighter due to his escalating arousal.

He visualizes trails of drool dripping down Kai’s shaft, and he slurps up the cool spit as he strokes his member. He bobs deeper and moans wantonly sending vibrations glittering inside Kai’s entire being.

 _“Oh yea? It’s nice and wet for you.”_ The operator smirks. He would love to have Kai’s throbbing member pounding into his greedy hole.

“I bring two of my fingers to your lips, using your tongue, you wet them for me.”

 _“Mmm.”_ Kai hums, as if his mouth held sweet, delectable digits.

“I take my fingers and reach behind to stretch my hole, while sucking on your balls.” He exhales a shaky breath, his pants now constraining. There’s a twitch of his finger resting on the arm of his chair, he longs to touch himself.

Kai's spherical globes dance in his mouth as he blankets them, licking and nipping at the skin. His slick fingers glide in and out, slight pangs from the stretch dart through him. Kyungsoo thoroughly widens his aching hole, yearning for something bigger inside.

 _“Let me feel you.”_ Kai groans. The operator craves for nothing more.

“I climb on top and align your dick with my hole. I slowly slide onto your thick cock.” Entirely captured in his reverie, his lustful thoughts take reign over his body. Kyungsoo takes his hand and slides it down his chest to his groin, no longer caring that he’s in a public place.

He could almost feel Kai’s solid member fill his pulsating hole bountifully. He lolls his head back in ecstasy, intoxicated with the feeling of being absolutely full.

 _“Ah. So tight.”_ Kyungsoo palms his member over his navy skinny jeans. The other employees are long forgotten as he delves further into his imagination with the help of Kai’s soothing voice and moans.

“I raise my hips, then slam down hard, my dick slapping your stomach.”

 _“Do it again.”_ Kyungsoo bites his lip harder, attempting to stifle the moan begging to escape from his lips.

“I bounce on your cock rapidly...Mmm..It feels so good.” He parts his lips, panting gently. His palm rubs faster and his member is becoming unbearably hard.

 _“How good?”_ Kyungsoo flinches from the deep, hoarse voice resonating through the speaker.

“Sensational.”  He mutters, sighing heavily.

He envisions Kai lying underneath him. His feet are placed flat on the bed as he circles his hips while bouncing eagerly on his cock. Kai’s calloused palms grip his waist sturdily, leaving imprints from their severity. Leaning forward, he seizes Kai’s lips, winding his hips passionately.

“I roll my hips while we share a hungry kiss.” He barely whispers as his visions become overwhelming. It’s stifling, the air surrounding him is too warm, his clothes feel as if they are sticking to his skin.

 _“I like that.”_ Kai encourages. Kyungsoo moans shamefully loud in the agency, not even concerned whether the others are eavesdropping. The continuous wails from Kai keep him going, he cruises on the road to euphoria with a man he hasn’t even met before.

“Harder.” He whines, thrashing lightly in his seat.

Kyungsoo vividly imagines Kai driving into his hole harder, faster, plunging upward as he smashes down. He moans louder with each thrust, relishing in gratification, his desire being fed abundantly.

The client groans wonderfully, his staggered breathing and soft gulps make Kyungsoo unbelievably horny. He thinks for a moment that he would like to meet this man, who so effortlessly brings him much pleasure by his mere voice. Kai's tone rises, he is about to release soon, Kyungsoo concludes. The operator tries to match his lustful vigor, then suddenly, nothing is heard.

“Hello? Hello?” He quickly opens his eyes, only to find complete and utter darkness.

He shifts, looking around the room. Realization sets in that they are having a power outage. Something stirs within akin to frustration as he stands from his seat to find the source of the problem. He stumbles around the agency, crashing into idle objects in the small office-like room. A body crashes into his, and he staggers back while rubbing his forehead.

“The fuck?” He says, his tone laced with chagrin.

“Ow! That hurt, Soo.” Baekhyun’s voice sails to his ears.

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asks. But before Baekhyun could answer his question, the bulbs flicker on and the light on the coffee machine flashes red. They stood there puzzled for a brief moment gathering their thoughts. A piercing ring from Kyungsoo’s phone causes him to sprint to his cubicle, he hurriedly taps the talk button.

“Hello? Hello, Kai?” He speedily questions, wanting to carry on from earlier.

_“Hello! I’m Mr. Lee calling from Anker’s Sex Toy-”_

“I DON’T WANT YOUR FUCKING TOYS!” He screams, gaining looks of something between amusement and confusion from his coworkers. He sighs furiously, plonking in his brown leather chair, dramatically whirling around to his desk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sequel will be added soon.


End file.
